Darkling Plain
by The Brave Snail
Summary: It's a new world. One for the scared and the brave. Kayaba had very different inspiration when he made this game.
1. It is

The Brave Snail

**Darkling Plain**

"It's a bad world." –Huxley

* * *

As I left the town I felt confident in my ability to avoid dying. It might be my first time playing this game and I had never used neuro-tech before, but if this game took knowledge into account at all I would be the best in no time. It's not like I am arrogant or anything I just happen to know everything about the cartoon series this MMO is based upon. I'm sure I could take out the basic rat-boar without any effort.

Six minutes later I now realize how foolish I had been.

I'd been knocked on my butt at least eleven times now and only survived with panicked sword swings. It seemed I didn't have a proclivity for bending. Every time I performed a grandiose motion and tried to put a little power into my lashes I would lose control of the water stream. I had situated myself next to a small seemingly depthless puddle in order to best utilize my element. The first time I extended my senses outward and procured control over the water nearest to me I managed to form a poorly shaped whip. With an exaggerated motion I had swept both arms across my torso in the hopes of flaying the rat-boar directly next to me.

I had missed spectacularly, but the rat-boar recognized what I had attempted to do and swiftly head-butted my shins. Promptly flipping me over its back and tumbling head over heels into the pond. It was luck that assisted me in performing a quick shove with my arms that used the puddle water to block the charge the rat-boar had planned.

At this point I had been fighting the boar a good minute. The rat-boar predictably retreated in order to prepare its next skill, while I rose to my feet torso drenched with the smelly stagnant puddle water. I didn't want to admit I was only impressed with the depth of the game because the water's smell actually quite convincing. The boar charged and I sideswiped it with a wave of water sending the creature stumbling past me and my puddle. It rounded more quickly this time quicker than I had anticipated and managed to hit the back of my knee sending me instantly to the grass covered ground.

Pain wasn't included in this game thankfully so I shrugged off the strange pressure sensation and rolled away from rat-boar in a very un-child-gymnastic like fashion. My muscle memory apparently degraded over the past four years. I had been pretty nimble for an eight-year-old boy and not half as clumsy as my classmates. After completely another unneeded summersault I turned and clenched my fist frustrated. The puddle water turned to _ice. _

Normally I'd be impressed with myself, but I was then unable to affect the iced liquid. "Crap."

It took another couple minutes of me running circles around the puddle with a rat-creature on my heels before I unfroze the water. All I had to do was release my pent up frustration at not being a natural waterbender. Needless to say it took a while. The moment the water became unfrosted I spun on my heels and pierced the boar with water as I refroze to impact the boar's side. The rat-boar let out a couple death squeals that were frankly disturbing before shattering into polygons covered in miniscule 1s and 0s. If I was honest with myself I could have killed the creature more efficiently if I had used my sword instead of relying solely upon my bending skills, but I was simply too stubborn to accept I wasn't a natural at something.

That's not to say I am a natural at most things, but I'd always thought myself above the skill curve when it came to video games. A little egg-shelled colored message box appeared reporting the spoils of my victory. It said I got _53 col, 100 exp, and piggy ears_. I realized I wasn't too far from the next level as I had 1100 exp till the next level.

I appreciated the old-school spoils-report loot box, but I had honestly expected something more. As invested as I know Kayaba is in this game you would think he'd try to revolutionize loot systems or something. For instance, _never again do you kill a rattle snake for a quest and open the loot box only to notice you didn't receive a rattle snake rattle. Especially when you can see the stupid little quest item on its body! Kayaba brings you realistic loot! Cut that stupid rattle right off that stupid snake. No more enigmatic garden snake corpse loot replacing your deserved rattle snake loot. _

But I guess that was just my deluded fantasies.

It was 3:00 PM now so I figured I had a couple more hours before my body was in danger of the grumbles (i.e. hunger). I scanned the grassy field counting how many mobs were left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow and orange blur I knew to be an airbender. I was surprised to the airbender as the marshes separating the water and earth nation cities were not very close to the nearest air temple city. I guess this guy was very lost or knew something I didn't. I decided to ignore him.

I managed to take out five more boars before succumbing to muscle fatigue. Though bending technically required nothing of your body Kayaba's system still required you to clench and unclench your muscles as you go through the motions. My body might be sprawled out on couch at my Dad's apartment, but I still had to mentally control the water every action. I hadn't realized how taxing external influence could be. It was like having my kinesthetic sense extended to the nearest water and then having to mentally form and mold the water in a manner dissimilar to the rest of my body. To put it in fewer words 'it made me think hard'. As I rested on a particularly elevated section of the grassland I witnessed the yellow and orange blur systematically eliminating several mobs I hadn't even realized were on this field. The guy was good that's for sure.

I wouldn't say I was jealous however as I reasoned airbending was infinitely simpler than waterbending. All you had to do was affect the air and blast it in a direction without much prolonged control required. I couldn't do that with waterbending. Instead my element martial arts style was apparently inspired by Newton as it embodied the Conservation of Energy law quite well. I understood the theory behind waterbending, which consisted of continuous movement in order to conserve the power behind your blows and not waste any motions, but it was much easier said than done. Unless a person had taken martial arts as a kid I think most people will find waterbending the most difficult element to use efficiently.

I can't really justify my decision picking water. All I thought when making this character was being able to form a water tornado under me in the middle of an ocean and simply wreak havoc on my enemies. In retrospect I should have also picked a closer approximation to my own height when creating this character. I didn't realize how difficult it would be being a giant or adult-sized. It took an hour of walking around the starting city to properly assign heights to objects rather than assigning everything as short and merchant counters as 'made-for-dwarves'. I wasn't tall in real life so being 5'2'' is a very different experience than being the 6' I was now.

A stray blast of air interrupted my contemplation. The yellow and orange blur was now close enough for me to make out their figure. It was quite obvious that it was a guy with longish black wearing the airbending starter outfit, which honestly didn't fit his profile as was too bright for such a dark demeanor. A tap on my shoulder had me on my feet in a moment. Since I was no longer near my stinky puddle and I'd already used the small canteen of water to kill a couple stray rat-boars I opted to draw my sword. Well I would have if this guy had not been bowing to me.

"—single. I am 22 years-old." He had been talking before I even processed he wasn't a threat. This guy had to be pretty stealthy to have snuck up on me or, I was not as good as I wanted to believe. Unable to truly comprehend the situation I simply said. "Okay."

He looked up as if struck a huge smile spreading across his face before he took in my appearance. His expression instantly fell. "You're a dude."

"Hell yes I am!" I was slightly offended even though I shouldn't be as my current appearance in no way reflected my actual age or size. I probably looked like a girl with cropped hair from the back instead of a mid-sized guy with auburn hair down his neck. My face was, however, very recognizable as masculine because I chose to have a ridiculously out of place beard reaching down my neck

He muttered an annoyed. "Troll."

I actually got offended when the guy immediately dismissed me as if I was the one who slighted him. He stepped around me to approach the orange, yellow, and black blur that was the only other player in this field. It took another second for me to process the dismissive person's colors. _Red._

A Firebender had flanked me and I was only lucky he was clearly new to this game's lore or I would have been PK'd. It was an unspoken aspect of the community. The War that happened deep in this game's supposed past created tension between firebenders and every other nation. It is likely a war will be waged to secure unique resources on the upper floors. As the firebender conversed with the airbender I hesitantly left the field for the waterbender start city, Neptune Village. I wasn't proud of leaving an airbender alone with a firebender, but I figured since it's a game there's not much harm that can be done other than a corpse run.

On my way back to Neptune, I refilled my canteen in my favorite puddle in the off chance I encountered any more threats.

(-)

It was on way back out of Neptune Ville that I met Issin. He was a tall guy with shaggy brown hair and a kind face. He looked confused and slightly disappointed as he meandered towards me. One of his hands was tapping on something invisible in front of him, which I guessed was his interface.

"Hey, Hermit-san. Do you happen to know where the border between the Water nation territory and Earth nation is found?" I didn't bristle at being called hermit because I'm sure looked absolutely ridiculous with this huge beard on such a youthful face. I pointed to the direction I had been heading. "It's north and to the west. I was just headed there myself."

"I just left the border after being assaulted by some fire nation guy." Calling it an assault might be a gross misrepresentation of what had happened, but I was still annoyed with the guy for so easily dismissing me. The tall male expressed seemingly genuine concern, which made me feel a slightly guilty for lying. "Hah! Don't you worry! No firebender gets the drop on me!" I embellished with false bravado.

Another lie but this one was done to assuage this man who a heart two sizes too big for his body. I do believe there's such a thing called caring too much. What he said next actually impressed me. "I will be your escort sir! The name is Lord Knight Issin the Brave!"

He held no titles, but his effort was truly appreciated. I knew the guy had less experience at this game than I did and that caused me to almost reconsider as I spent six minutes fighting a basic monster.

"Yes." It was the answer I defaulted to on most things because I enjoyed that one Jim Carry movie so much. So we, an inexperienced duo, set off towards possibly hostile land. We made it two meters before being transported somewhere else with a flashing of blue effect.

…

It was no game.

I blinked. Pandemonium is occurring all around me. I see people crying collapsed in the streets and plazas, while others rush around as if suddenly running late for a very important date. Issin was gone I realized and I couldn't really blame him. Issin had been as scared as I was, but upon meeting one of his old guild mates the other man had dragged him away.

I was short again… and looked my age.

For a good hour I wasn't too sure what to do, but as the sunset neared completion and the bedlam of players began to settle I realized I wanted out of this bad world. I also recognized the fact I was only 13 years-old and this was not the place or time I should die. Not in a game, not like this. A child I may be, but I had always been precocious. I didn't plan to rot in the middle of Neptune Plaza—everyone had been returned to their starting nations after the announcement—so I picked myself up and managed to get myself to an inn.

(-)

I only spent a day in that motely humid inn. I had an epiphany after a day spent cooped up in the bed sheets. It was not inspiring, but it helped me accept my circumstances. Who am I to say who should and shouldn't fight the battles of mice and men? The best laid plans and all that. If I was a self-proclaimed precocious know-it-all why shouldn't I participate in the grandiose plans of Kayaba? I am neither a man nor am I a mouse so my plans should be sound. My new found determination lasted until I was officially out of the safe-zone of Neptune Village. This had suddenly become a game of life or death, much like the real world so I put on my metaphorical big boy pants and marched out into the Water nation marshes.

The first monster I encountered was new to me. It was tall, imposing, and _billed_. I recognized its profile even if I had never seen it in-game before. I uttered the creature's name softly quite certain it had acute hearing. "Platypus-bear…"

It gave no inclination of hearing me, thankfully. I approached it cautiously not sure if I remembered correctly if this creature's daunting visage was genuine or if it was harmless. I decided better be safe than sorry. The creature and I were surrounded by marsh water so I would not lack the means to fight him, but I was still unsure if I had the skill.

I realized slowly how silly I was being.

I was a proclaimed freaking child prodigy, of course I'm ready.

I stepped out from behind the weeping tree I had subconsciously hidden behind and approached the bear in a needlessly loud manner. It turned immediately in my direction, which gave me a complete view of what it was crouched over. _Eggs. _

"Oh sorry thought you were a mammal." I immediately regretted my decision. The giant platypus-bear charged. The ground was either shaking or I my legs were, but on instinct I whipped out my sword and dodged. As it barreled past I chopped at its duck bill successfully doing no damage if the thing's health bar was correct. It rounded a tree and made to swipe at me as it rose to its full 2 meter height. With a swipe of my hand a whip of water streaks across its eyes. Despite my actions the huge paw still smacked me across my torso. I was knocked backwards and barely maintained my footing. I'm surprised that didn't kill me in true One-Hit-Knock-Out fashion.

I did manage to do some noticeable damage with my water attack, but the mob still had 95% of its health left. I had a little more than half. I cringed jumping away from the next swipe as I realized the bear had done 49% of my health in damage with one hit. After it took another swing at me I saw my opening. It was recovering! A common mechanic in that is found in many games. I locked my leg to secure my balance and extended my right arm forcefully towards the bear. The marsh water beside me headed my command and blasted a torrent of water into the platypus's face. It was not a particularly large blast, but it threw the creature onto its back as it wasn't truly a bipedal animal and had little balance standing as it was on its hind legs.

I lunged the moment its back hit the marshy earth. Hacking with my sword with reckless abandon it was then that I realized I was crying. The tears were practically blinding me, which allowed the platypus-bear to clip me with its hind legs as it turned to rise. Even though I had only been clipped by its stupidly large foot, I was sent tumbling backwards off balance. It also did another 5% of damage to me, which meant another swipe of its claw would kill me. _Kill_ me! I was 54% dead. I allowed it to rise on its hind legs again because I was honestly afraid to take another action. I spun on my heels and kicked out weaker than I had planned. The failed roundhouse only managed to slap the creature weakly with a wave of murky green water.

It lunged at me, which momentarily surprised me before I realized it was about to kill me. I rolled in between its legs thanking my mother profusely for making me take child gymnastic classes. I rolled my shoulder to relax before raising my arms while keeping my finger pointed to the ground. Marsh water rose in a circle around me and in that moment I realized I would never stop. Fighting that is. The feeling of power and control over a fundamental resource was simply to addicting. I spun arms as if I was emulating a windmill, which made the water revolve around me faster.

As the bear made to swipe again I took a step back and punched at its chest fist clenched. The revolving water turned to ice shards as it was launched at the giant platypus. Some of the shards impacted bluntly against the platypus-bear's thick hide, but several shards managed to pierce the beige underbelly. The damage of this attack was the most I've inflicted throughout this fight, but the bear was far from defeated.

After a display of such skill and finesse on my part I immaturely expected my enemy to fall my feet, but I was of course incorrect. The bear lunged again and I dived under it again as I found this path to take me furthest from the bear. The billed-bear roared causing me look up. It was already charging me, which was not what I had expected. The downtime between lunging and recovering had grown shorter. I panicked. I repeated what I had seen so many times before on TV. I raised my arms quickly with little power behind my movement and a wall of water rose to defend its commander.

A swipe of the bear's claw destroyed my pitiful defense. I honestly thought I had been killed in that moment, but I hadn't I was simply knocked down and stunned. My health had dropped into the red showing me how little life I had left. Less than _20%_.

"Mercy?" I couldn't accept the fact I might actually be killed by this bear at any moment. As the bear continued with its momentum to set its claws upon my feeble body I blinked as I saw something glisten.

I clenched my fist.

The bear froze, not for long, but it was enough time for me to role away. I began to cry again. I had survived by sheer luck. Throughout the fight I hadn't realized I had been steadily soaking the bear with water, so much so that when it was close enough to bite me I could clearly see it was dripping wet. I froze the water covering its body and managed to dodge its lunge even though I had been waylaid onto my back from the previous hit.

I threw myself into attacking the animal's exposed back wind-milling my arms wildly. Water rose and struck out at the monster continuously as I poured myself into my final chance. Whips of water besieged the creature strangling, lashing, and even restraining the creature. Even with all of my attacks pouring into its unprotected back the bear still rose. It shrugged off my restraints and began to prowl towards me.

I began to cry full force then sobs slipping from my lips, but I still waved my arm spastically. Hoping. If I had blinked I wouldn't have the seen the flash of axe and kill effect of the platypus-bear. A man—a distinctly non-Japanese man—had appeared. Still posed from the axe skill he had used I couldn't exactly see his expression. When he looked up I understood.

Guilt was so prevalent in his features it hurt.

"It's not a child's place to fight in my place." I think he was crying too. Maybe he had a child himself he was certainly old enough.

I would have liked to expound upon his point, but I was feeling particularly somber. "Agreed."

* * *

**Personally I feel this is a major improvement from the original draft, which was half as interesting as this prologue. **


	2. the Children

The Brave Snail

**Darkling Plain**

For many, immaturity is an ideal, not a defect. –Mason Cooley

* * *

_Guilt was so prevalent in his features it hurt._

"_It's not a child's place to fight in my place." I think he was crying too. Maybe he had a child himself he was certainly old enough. _

_I would have liked to expound upon his point, but I was feeling particularly somber. "Agreed."_

* * *

**Three Days Earlier…**

As the tutor was leaving I peered over the balcony and scanned the parking lot. I didn't have to wait a long time before a typical head of dark hair appeared from the apartment building's back exit. He didn't look up once and moved purposefully toward his black sports car. Only then did I face the person who'd been pestering me for answers. She looked angry. Rightly so I suppose. Her usually bright features pulled into an expression of frustration. Her name was Marley and she was my aunt. I stayed here whenever my mother left the country and my dad was working. The only reason she was able to stay in Japan was a combination of her Japanese fiancé and my mother's connections.

We had long ago agreed to address each other as frère and sœur since she was only eight years my senior. Despite the pet names we used to address each other we weren't very close. Not yet. I've only spent at most a week with her thus far, but if my mother's secretary was to be trusted, and she was, then I would be spending another week here.

This proved a problem for Marley's beau, Tanaka Hoshi. He was a tall man with dark hair and a fair complexion. He fit in perfectly with the majority of Japanese society unlike his girlfriend, who was a tall auburn-haired American girl who pretends to attend a Japanese university. I find myself questioning the nature of their relationship along with my mother, but I am also thirteen years old. What do I know about adult relationships? My tutor would probably preach to me about Sigmund Freud's teachings and his theories on sexuality.

Speaking of my tutor, I have finally rationalized why he is so disdainful of me. He's jealous. I know that might sound extremely arrogant coming from a newly minted teenager, but the fact I'm proficient at Japanese after such a short time must be his reason. Or he had a general disdain for foreigners, which I couldn't accept considering he was educated in America. Either way I had confronted him about it and he didn't pull any punches.

Calling me things like: idiotic, spoiled brat, pretentious prick, and his favorite Freudian case study. After his outburst I met his anger with purposeful indifference. He quit. He refused to ever return to teach me Japanese, Psychology, and Literature. Despite the satisfaction I felt for being an impudent child, I was actually worried about my upcoming entrance into the Japanese school system. My tutor had been also advising me on Japanese culture so I wouldn't embarrass myself as I attended school, which I appreciated because he hadn't been paid to do so.

What I didn't appreciate was his not-so-subtle derision of American culture. Marley would still be disappointed no matter explanation I offered so, I didn't explaining my former tutor's idiocy. I turned from her and looked out from the balcony. My au- sœur let out a frustrated shout and walked away realizing I wouldn't talk.

I wasn't too surprised when 'brat' slipped from her boyfriend's lips from where he sat in the the living room. As accurate of a description that might have been I still grew annoyed. I almost threw an insult over my shoulder at the lazy man, but I decided against such action. I didn't want to vindicate him.

The only thing I did like about Hoshi was his job. He worked at Argus. When the newest 'revolutionary' game called "_Avatar: Legend of Bending Online_" was to be released Hoshi had secured himself three copies. One of which he gave to Marley who, completely disinterested in the genre, gave it to me.

I admit I wasn't just a little excited to have gotten a copy. I happened to follow the old Cartoon series this game was based upon religiously. The series had finished when I was about three so I never saw the original releases, but my brother had introduced me to the first season before he went off to college.

Needless to say I more than ready to play.

(-)

**Agil**

**One Day Earlier…**

He was confounded. What was he to do? Agil had just been told he couldn't logout. Not until all 100 floors of this god forsaken game was cleared. What was going to happen to his wife? The American doubted his wife would have an easy time running the bar by herself. Rubbing his head the uncommonly large male was rooted to the same spot he'd been standing for the past minute. Stress began to smother the distraught man like a blanket. The thing to pull the man from his distress was the sound of crying. Agil looked up. All around him people of various ages and sizes were sobbing sometimes loudly and uncontrollably. It was difficult for Agil to move, and it was even more trying for him to approach one particularly young looking girl.

"It'll be fine." He didn't bother asking 'if she was okay' as it was obvious she wasn't, no one was. What this girl- these people needed was comfort. The little girl looked to Agil slightly surprised. Deciding Agil meant her no harm, the little girl took his offered hand. With little effort on Agil's part he lifted the girl to her feet. Patting the child's shoulder Agil motioned for her to approach another sobbing individual.

It didn't take long before most of the particularly emotional individuals were comforted and on their feet.

"What's your name?" He asked one particularly young looking boy. The Japanese child looked to Agil before muttering. "Red Ranger"

Despite finding the name amusing—since he grew up watching Power Rangers—Agil withheld his mirth and offered the boy a smile. "My name is Agil."

The boy nodded mutely glancing at an older girl who was currently waving at Agil. The foreigner turned to the teenager. She was noticeably older than the majority of the children he'd gathered. Her most striking attribute was her fiery red hair pulled back into a French braid. Seeing Agil's look the girl shrugged.

"Don't judge me. I'll have you know I made this character look exceptionally proper before the stupid mirrors." The epitome of rouge explained lamely. Agil only laughed heartily offering his hand to the teen.

She shook Agil's hand introducing herself as "Osborn."

Agil nodded smiling. He mock saluted before introducing himself "I am Agil."

Osborn spoke perfect English despite her distinctly Japanese features. The two conversed in English for a moment before switching back to Japanese to make sure the younger children didn't feel left out. Osborn explained she was Japanese, but she had just returned from having spent two years in California. Agil offered his story and his thoughts on his life in Japan.

"I actually wanted to ask you go out and train with me. I know it might seem a bit soon, but I don't sit on my butt the rest of the day." Osborn had the decency to look embarrassed as they both knew her reasoning. She had wanted the big robust earthbending man to protect her. Agil smiled understandingly. He pondered the offer for a moment. One of the children lounging around him caught his eye. The child smiled encouragingly. "I was actually going to look after these kids. I wasn't too sure about leaving this place anyway."

"Oh. Okay. I had a friend who I was going to meet in the Water-Earth marshes- I forgot their names, but if you reconsider we'll be at Neptune." Osborn's smile softened as she felt slightly disappointed. Agil agreed to consider it and sent her a friend request.

The rose haired teen bid Agil and his gaggle of children farewell before marching south.

Agil eyed the children around him. He would have to support them, while they were trapped in this game.

(-)

**Current Time (2 days post-revelation) **

The man and I stared at each other for a minute. It was a hard thing to accept. Death. I'd nearly died and if it hadn't for this American intervening I probably would have. He had sharp features and a muscular shape, which made his face seem even more eerie. I still didn't understand why he looked and probably felt so guilty.

I mean sure, I accepted the situation we were trapped in before him, but I highly doubt he had anything do with the Platypus-bear being overpowered. It was my overconfidence that had nearly gotten me killed not his lack of confidence. I decided to break the palpable tension.

"So. Why the long face." I said this in English deducing the giant also spoke the language. His expression lightened slightly allowing his face to relax from the hard frown that had previously dominated his face. "You nearly died, while I too afraid to even leave my territory without great assurance."

I hadn't realized he was an earthbender until now. His state of dress consisted of green and beige colors, which only made it even more obvious. "Oh."

There wasn't much I could say in response to the truth. I pondered asking what loot he received since he got the last-hit, but I stopped myself. If I were to do that I might be perceived as a psychopath. I'd nearly died and I was worried about loot. There actually might be something wrong with me. I cleared my throat rather obscenely—in attempt to conjure a laugh from him—before addressing the issue.

"I'm smart enough to do this." His brow dropped and his visage turned grim. He was not convinced. I hadn't exactly proved my competence through my near death experience.

I extended my hand in a placating gesture. "Really. I'm a prodigy. Besides this is a game of mice a—"

He cut me off. "This is not a game and now is not the time act like a brat."

I hadn't realized he genuinely upset until now. To him it seemed as if some rich kid had nearly thrown his life away in some bid for maturity. He misunderstood my reasoning. I didn't convince myself to play into Kayaba's game to prove my maturity. I mean sure I wanted to prove to the disapproving mass that I more than some belligerent child, but I also wanted to see if I had the capability to be great. My parents and teachers called me a prodigy but never a genius. I took a line from my nerdy brother.

"Don't tell me what I can't do. Courtesy of John Locke." I was tempted to perform a little waterbending in order to reinforce the statement. The man recognized the reference if his sudden frustration was any indication.

"This isn't a joke! I can't stand the thought of some kid going out there and getting himself killed in order to act out some fantasy." The giant looked like he was struggling to be angry with me. Seems he wasn't frustrated often.

I scoffed being decidedly bratty. "What an original argument."

His frown deepened. "This is neither the time nor place. We are not out of danger yet."

I agreed, but I still felt slighted for being scolded. So I continued with my act, ignoring his legitimate advice.

"I don't see how that helps your argument."

He looked confused. "What argument?"

I smirked cockily. "You suggested I shouldn't be out here, but who else is there to fight this war?"

"Someone more mature."

"Ha! Like you?" I honestly don't know what was wrong with me or why I felt the need to insult this man so badly. I was being irrational.

He looked like he wanted to turn around and walk away, but he was too good a person to do so. "Yes I would be a better soldier than you if you near miss showed anything of your skill."

The truth of the statement hurt because so I decided to aim for jugular. "I didn't hesitate to march on out here. What gave you pause? Cowardice?"

"Valor lies just halfway between rashness and cowardice. Where do you stand?" I had to admit his reply was intelligent for so quick a response.

"Well if I—" The American raised his hand asking me to stop. "This is getting us nowhere. This is pointless."

I didn't acknowledge him again; instead, I began to browse my inventory ignoring him. It was just another sign my immaturity in his eyes. He sighed. Looking around didn't seem to spot any more monsters. The man leaned back against a tree and studied me "My name is Agil."

I considered being acting like a brat again couldn't find any inspiration. I smiled at him a little more genuinely than I had intended. A smile appeared on Agil's face in response. We both knew this was as much of a 'Thank You' he'd be getting from me.

"I'm Shrew."

* * *

**Very fitting name, yes? But yes 'Shrew' is not very amiable. Next chapter I'll be getting more into the mechanics of the game and how they are different than Sword Art Online canon.**

**If you care what element other characters get review. **

**R&R**


	3. Who Fight

The Brave Snail

**Darkling Plain**

A man will fight harder for his interests than for his rights -Bonaparte

* * *

"_I'm Shrew."_

* * *

Kayaba was a genius

The system Kayaba implemented in order to grant players the ability of bending was nothing short of revolutionary. It was the same technology doctors used to grant amputees full locomotion with prosthetic limbs. The NerveGear Kayaba designed had to play a game of connecting the dots with the axons and synapses of wearer's brain. Kayaba ingeniously invented technology that gave humans a complete new sense. Argus's new game granted players a sensitivity to and the manipulation of periodic elements and the chemical reactions between them.

In Kayaba's virtual world a player could combust oxygen to shoot flames or even manipulate the noble gases to change air currents. Players could affect their environment in a way never seen before in a MMO or real life. If an earthbender decided to wreak havoc on a valley the effects would be permanent. A firebender torches the forest? Hope there is a skilled waterbender or airbender in the vicinity to stop it. Something humans have dreamed of for centuries, fulfilled by a single man who planned to use said technology in a _game_.

Kayaba was a genius with a promising future and he gave it up. For what?

A chance to be God?

(-)

**3 Days Post-Launch**

I approached Agil slowly. It'd been an hour since he dragged me back to the main Earth nation settlement called Tellus City. I shouted senselessly and protested profanely as I was muscled to the safe-zone of the city. To the outside observer the scene must has looked like a father dragging his child from the candy store. Agil forced me to stay with him and several kids at an Inn called _Jasmine and Jade_. I didn't appreciate being seen as incapable of making my own decisions. I said as much to Agil only to meet a stony façade. Agil also didn't believe I was actually 13 because I was small for my age.

I jumped. A small someone landed on my back and began scratching at my armpits. Confused I sat down on the inn's bed, careful to avoid the sleeping children. I looked up at the person assaulting me. It was a small girl. She looked too young to even use NerveGear. Wasn't there an age limit for usage?

A Cheshire grin spread across her face as she continued to scratch at my sides. My face blank and unmoved by her attack and after a moment of complete silence she stopped. She frowned at me disappointed at my lack of response. "Do you not like being tickled?"

Oh. I had complete misplaced her intentions. She was trying to cheer me up, while I thought she was attempting to rob me of something I didn't have.

"I couldn't feel it, Sorry." A lie. I had clearly felt her ministrations, but I simply didn't associate the feeling as good.

The girl contorted her face into an exaggerated expression of mistrust. "Magik Girl could feel my tickles!" She referred to one of the children staying here. I gave the small girl an amused stare. The names many people chose for themselves when entering this world were amusing. If I was one of the guys who named themselves Young Hizzy or AyaPeni5, I would be searching for a name-change item too.

She pressed her hands hard into my side. I didn't respond to further absolve my lie. She pressed and prodded at my sides and belly for a minute before giving up.

"Well you're a robot!" She stood up suddenly. Heedless of the other children resting on the bed and stepping on a few feet, the girl struck a pose. Pointing down at my confused face she continued. "I will tickle you to death one day! That's a promise!"

She jumped off the large bed and raced out of the room. I heard her stomp up the stairs and kick open the door to a designated inn room. Much to the dismay of the occupants. I was about to resituate myself into a comfortable position on the bed when the wild child returned.

The girl seemed to have jumped from the last couple steps as she arrived with a definitive _thump_. I looked over to the stairs to see her once again pointing at me. Her grin was only slightly disturbing.

"I am Haru11! Hear me roar!" She shouted for all the guests staying at this inn to hear. She was speaking in impeccable English, but with a slight lisp. It was pretty late in the day so I heard several complaints from people trying to rest. The _Jasmine and Jade_ Inn was particularly full of earthbenders who were afraid to leave the safe-zone. I didn't harbor any distain for the people who wished to remain safe, but I knew I could never be one of them. Content to let someone else doing something I could probably do ten times better. I was not fearful to traverse the unmapped wilds of this virtual hell and paradise.

Haru11 stomped back up the stairs after reveling in the shouts of disgruntled people for a moment. I heard her kick open the door again before stomping into the room and slamming the door. The girl had a flare for dramatics that impressed even me. I wish I had been confident enough at her age to do what she had.

I glanced at the four kids who to share this king sized bed with me. They all looked exhausted and afraid of Kayaba's world. We've been trapped for three days now. The fear was starting to truly settle. This is not a dream.

I tried to relax and fall asleep.

(-)

After spending a day in the Tellus City's merchant district, I returned to the Inn to meet with Agil.

Our conversation—I would personally not call it a conversation—was one sided to say the least. I was quickly losing ground.

"If you want to go out there fine. But not alone." Agil was adamant in his position and so was I. I squinted angrily at the man. We were currently seated at the _Jasmine and Jade _Inn's café, so I decided to not act as ungrateful as I had when we first met. "I told you! I can do this alone. Like any other MMO the more in your party the less experience you get."

He shook his head. "You can't need do this alone. Not this time. Not in this world."

I could practically see the emotion behind his words so I paused a moment to sip at the tea I had ordered. After smacking my lips loudly I grinned. Confidence regained.

"No matter how many people I surround myself with I will still be in danger." So much for responding disingenuously. I was afraid of death. I had so much estimated time left to live, and the possibility of dying in some standoffish game was terrifying to me.

My words saddened him. "If you're afraid then stay here. No is forcing you to go." Agil replied.

I opened my mouth to instigate another argument as my anger flared, but he continued. "I just don't want you die out there because you are too proud to pass of the burden."

Agil lifted his head eyes compassionate but determined. I couldn't find resolve to argue right now. Not with him so emotionally invested. Even so I would not pass off a torch that I had the _right_ to carry just as everyone else. I took another drink from my jasmine tea to calm myself.

"Okay, but listen to me when I say I want. I am scared, but who isn't? I can do this, Agil." I didn't want to concede, but it was my only reasonable option other than running away recklessly. "I'll join your friends if that will make you feel better."

I didn't mention that I saw boys and girls my age wondering out of the city alone because I didn't want to cause him undue stress. Agil finally smiled and took a drink from his beverage. He began explained his plans for the orphans after we spent a minute quietly sipping our drinks.

"Now I have to stay here another week to organize the kids properly, but I will have Osborn meet you here on her way back through town." Osborn, a girl who named her character after a celebrity family. Agil said she was an earthbender and accompanied by a friend—supposedly a waterbender.

Agil wasn't done. "I have a request."

I glanced at Agil waiting for him to continue. "Will you send 10 percent of your earnings to me?"

That was a bold question to ask someone you only met a day ago, but I am still inclined to agree to his request.

"Sure. Since I will quickly rise and attain the _**Master**_ title I will petition the White Lotus Council to have your group made an official organization." I may be embellishing a bit, but I was being surprisingly honest. Those _were _some of my ambitions now.

But my goal is not attained easily. To be recognized as a _**Master **_bender it required I be one of the highest level waterbenders, have enough spirituality (i.e. raw power) to back up my claim of Master, and be proficient at one of the specialized skills of my bending element. Passing any law or decree in the White Lotus council was likely impossible. I heard there was already a **Master **Airbender who wished to remain anonymous, which he made into a decree—him being the only White Lotus member—preventing any airbender from distributing his name. Even the famed information dealer called Argo was unable to report the **Master**'s name. I learned all of this from listening to a bravado driven earthbender, so he may or may not have been lying to keep my attention.

Agil smile grew to new proportions. I looked away feeling embarrassed by display of emotion. "Thank You."

I smiled lightly myself.

"No problem."

(-)

I met Osborn outside of Tellus City walls. I spoke awkwardly in English for a minute—anxious to venture outside the city—before realizing she didn't understand me. I quickly switched back to Japanese to properly introduce myself. After spending so much time with Agil and Haru11 I'd become used to speaking in English.

Dressed in the standard earthbender's green and beige this Japanese girl would be a fairly typical earthbender if not for her rosy hair. Her companion on the other hand looked old enough to be her father. He was a waterbender, but he bore a dark green vest over his white and blue robe. The man was older than most people I've seen so far with graying hair and a small moustache, but I doubt he was any older than 40.

I noticed the looks from the local earthbenders as we stood just within safe-zone of Tellus. Two waterbenders and an earthbender huddled in the corner of the Tellus Merchant District must have been the highlight of many people's day as Tellus was an extraordinarily mundane city. Neptune Village had the Fisher's lake, which constantly generated generic sounds of labor and disgruntled fishermen. Tellus City was simply quiet. No specific industry to make it a hub and the sheer size of city made it hard to fill with white noise.

What I hadn't expected was Osborn's companion to be so Avatar lore savvy. He introduced himself as Pakku and immediately proclaimed he would be the first chi master. Confused I had asked him why he didn't plan to be a waterbending master. To my surprise Pakku was one of the people Kayaba had been talking about during his 'grand' speech. '_To best emulate the past, the gift of bending will be half as prolific as it normally would be.'_ Kayaba had said. I hadn't listened too much of Kayaba's speech after 'you cannot leave until you clear all 100 floors' so I didn't paid this statement much attention.

Apparently a fifth of the games population (i.e. 2000 people) would never be able to bend an element unless they became the Avatar by defeating the final boss. Pakku wasn't content to be idle and allow benders to clear the game, while he sat at Neptune Village. Pakku being a strong and virile person decided to train for a day using unarmed combat. Since the combat system assisted with melee skills more than bending, Pakku was able to easily level up his unarmed combat to a reasonable level of 16, while his character only leveled once to level 2.

"If I can't be Grand Master Pakku, then I'll be an Amon wanna-be without the crazy ambitions." He'd shouted to the deafeningly, while Osborn and I watched embarrassed to be associated with him.

But he was serious about his goals. He planned to unlock the Chi Blocking skill—he insisted Kayaba had included such a skill—before matching benders in the floor progression. He also planned to create a school to teach the other non-benders, which was a goal I personally disapproved. Bending and non-bender tension had been the cause for war in the cartoon series, which I felt played right into Kayaba's hand.

I mention this to him and Pakku smiled at me, happy he wasn't the only one who knew about the western cartoon show.

"Well if I am a good teacher that won't be a problem." Pakku clarified. I snorted unconvinced.

"And when one students decides to rebel against the 'bender's oppression' what will you do? Put him down?" I was hoping he would affirm his stance on this now because when things went wrong—and they will—I wanted him to act quickly and without hesitation.

"Yes and no." Well. I was not expecting that answer.

Pakku frowned at me. "I don't plan to kill someone for having ambitious thoughts, but I will not let them have such a baseless reason to wage war."

I was still skeptical. "We'll get there when we get there." I let it go because I didn't have a reason to pursue such a hypothetical event and I didn't want to be left in this city for being a cynic. Pakku seemed satisfied as well.

"Onwards into the green wild yonder my pioneers!" Pakku declared a little too loudly. Several players leaving Tellus glared at us as if their eardrums were in any danger of being popped in this virtual world. I silently wondered if Pakku was usually a Role-player as his personality seemed unreal.

Pakku led the way out of the Tellus safe-zone. As the message -Leaving Safe-zone- flashed before my eyes I became anxious, but I didn't want to admit it so I moved to walk in between Osborn and Pakku. The last time I had left a safe-zone I'd immediately stumbled on something I couldn't handle. I had been alone and stupid several days ago. I would not like to reenact that event.

"Alright what's the plan?" Osborn looked to Pakku for the answer. I was annoyed she didn't even consider my input, but I had to agree that Pakku seemed to know what he was doing. He was also the oldest person out of the three of us, which seemed to make him the de facto leader.

Pakku paused to think. He absent mindedly scratched his chin before answering. "We should fight the packs of wolf-bats found around here."

I wondered how he already knew the monsters' location. Maybe he was a Beta-tester? Pakku pointed northwest towards the territory shared between the Fire Nation and Earth Nation. I was not very excited to march into the famously aggressive lands, but I was still determined to make a name for myself.

We left the dirt path to traverse shortly through the woods before coming to stop. Ahead us, three wolf-bats were clinging to a large oak tree. Pakku nodded to me indicating that I be the one to get their attention and hate.

"There isn't even a puddle for me draw from!" I protest. Pakku shrugged and pointed at the four water canteens tied to my hip.

"You're equipped with some water" Pakku explained, but I am unconvinced. "That's barely enough to fend off three wolf-bats!"

"You just need to get their attention. I'll stop anyway from reaching you, while Osborn kills the weakest." Pakku replied. Though it may not have been very flattering to be so cowardly, I was afraid of playing such a prominent role in the fight.

"Why can't she 'tank' the monsters?" It was a good question. Earthbending was best defensive element available. Pakku shook his head. "Her defenses can be too perfect you know. If the wolf-bats are unable to even see or touch her they'll just go into a frenzy getting a x1.5 damage buff."

I scowled not satisfied with this arrangement. Nonetheless I opened the four flasks at my hip and reach out with my senses. I felt for largest source of water around me and motioned with my hand. Two of the containers were emptied as I bended the water to rise in front of me.

I look to Pakku whilst holding the water in place. He nodded toward the wolves. I turned to the monsters gathered around the oak tree and thrust my hand out. A thin whip of water flashed out flaying the side of a wolf-bat. All three monsters glared to me. Hate in their beady eyes.

The first wolf-bat jumped from his perch claws extended and maw agape. I knocked him off course with a wave of my water. It landed and turned to jump at me, but Pakku was there. His gloved hand flashed out smacking the wolf away from my side. The other two wolf-rats lunged at me only to meet a whip of water. One was knocked off course and landed on its back, while the other managed land directly in front of me. _Too close_.

I took a step back aware I had extended most of my water too far to properly deflect the monster. I moved to use the rest of my water, but a spike of stone rose from the earth piercing the wolf directly in front of me. Osborn wasn't finished. With my peripheral vision I saw her stomp upon the earth again and a pillar of earth jettisoned the wolf-bat impaled on the earth spike into the air. It hadn't been killed by the combination attack, which makes me think these monsters were higher level than any of us.

I ducked as the wolf-bat not occupied by Pakku dived for my throat. I'd forgotten these things could fly. I rolled away again as swept passed me. The wolf-bat flew into the air once again before diving. This time it was aimed at Pakku's exposed back as he kicked one of the wolf-bats away.

I twisted my arm and reached out. A tendril of water rose before me and grasped the wing of the wolf-bat in flight. I threw the wolf-bat away with the water tendril before reaching out again. Pakku though undoubtedly experienced fighting hand-to-hand was losing to his enemy. He simply wasn't strong enough to take on a higher level monster with base-level unarmed combat.

The tendril grabbed the wolf-bat by the ankle and in a moment of inspiration I had the tendril impale the wolf-bat upon Osborn's spike of earth. The wolf let out a quiet whine before shattering into polygons. I was about to congratulate Pakku before Osborn let out a scream. I turned and cringed as one of the wolf-bats chewed on Osborn left hand. Osborn wasn't idle. She beat angrily at its head but Osborn only succeeded in losing her left hand. The wolf-bat bit down hard before jumping away. Osborn's left hand probably in its virtual stomach.

I whipped out my hand and sent water surging around Osborn. The other wolf-bat had almost gotten at Osborn's neck as she was distracted with the wolf-bat who took her hand. The wolf in question growled as water pulled it away from its goal. With a gesture I had the water rise. The wolf-bat lunged for Osborn thinking its chance had come. I relaxed for a moment to avoid making a mistake.

I extended both hands quickly and waved downwards. Icicles rained upon the opportunistic wolf-bat pinning it to the ground. Osborn turned in time to witness the monster's death animation.

Osborn glanced at me and a Thank You went unsaid.

Pakku's cry of triumph garnered my attention. The wolf-bat he'd been facing now moved with noticeable limp. Pakku's right hand extended with a flash and struck the neck of the wolf-bat. It died like all the rest. Pakku remained still for another second before seeming to regain control of his body.

"I learned an unarmed skill!" the mustachio man proclaimed happily. Osborn and I congratulated him as the typical loot message box appeared. All three of us were enveloped in a gold light for a moment as –Level Up- flashed next our health bars.

Upon viewing the health bars I realized I was only with full health. Osborn was in the yellow, while Pakku was still above 75%. When I opened my UI to check my inventory I noticed I was not level 2 as expected. I was in fact level 4 now.

"I'm level 4!" I hadn't meant to say it so loudly, but I was genuinely surprised. I hadn't even gained a level from killing rat-boars. I had needed 50 more exp before the reaching level 2. Then I had fought the Platypus-bear. How much had that thing been worth when I hadn't even gotten the last hit?

Osborn blinked and Pakku let out a loud 'Yahoo Level 4!' to congratulate me. If we had been in Tellus City I would have been annoyed, but we were alone so I didn't mind. Osborn approached me head cocked in thought.

"What have you invested your ability points in? You didn't do much more damage than me throughout that fight." I glared at her. I didn't want to admit I still had the base stats, but I couldn't deny my damage had been subpar.

"I didn't assign anything yet." I muttered. Osborn let out an obnoxious laugh. "You're a noob!"

My glare intensified and I said nothing. "I knew a kid like you couldn't be that good at this game!"

This time I did respond. "I know how to play MMOs I just haven't looked at my inventory in a while."

Osborn just giggled patronizingly before raising her hands to touch an invisible interface.

"Since I'm a level three, I'll assign my points like a good player should." She said mockingly. Pakku shook his head disapprovingly before opening his UI too. I rolled my eyes at her before doing the same. Pressing my thumb and middle finger together and swiping at the air my UI reopened.

I pondered my choices.

_Stats:_

_Agility: 4_

_Fortitude: 4_

_Dexterity: 4_

_Strength: 4_

_Spirituality: 4 _

_Control: 4_

_Focus: 4_

I almost asked Osborn or Pakku what each one meant, but I stopped. I didn't want to give Osborn another reason to tease me. My hand hovered hesitantly over Control predicting its purpose. Before I had the chance to press on the screen a box filled with italicized text appeared.

_Control: Serves to grant you greater control over the element you have chosen. Doesn't increase the amount you may affect, and simply allows you manipulate your element to a more fine degree. (Ex: An earthbender raises a pillar and tries to turn it into a chair. The more control that earthbender has the more able he would be in crafting the chair.) _

That was very straight forward. I'd already decided to get more control, but I wanted to check what the others stats did first.

_Spirituality: You are more attuned to your element allowing you to access granter stores of said element. With enough spirituality, focus, and control a bender can unlock the bending element's specialized skill. Note: Spirituality allows you to affect greater amounts of your element*, but not control. Without enough control you will only be able to move your element in the basest of movements, which can be dangerous to allies. *Waterbender's water stores increase in proportion. _

I considered this stat because it essentially gave me more access to more water at one time. Next was focus.

_Focus: The control you have over your element is harder to disturb. With enough of this stat your bending can never be completely blocked. The damage you do with your element is also increased. You may need a proportionate amount of focus to complete some of the more difficult control exercises._

I had 9 points to invest since a player gained 3 points per level. I am tempted to pour of all my ability points into spirituality, but I doubted I would ever meet a foe strong enough to warrant such power. Instead I put 5 points into spirituality and 2 points into control and 2 points into agility. I was torn I recognize focus as an essential stat for bending, but I still want to be more mobile than the default player.

I promised to myself that I would invest the next 2 points into focus and the other into agility. Osborn and Pakku had already finished and were waiting patiently for me to finish. Pakku was at least. Osborn's arms were crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ready?" She asked while smiling falsely. I nodded deciding to act as bratty as I had with Agil. I know the tactic of being as bratty as possible would not work on this teenager.

Osborn grinned and in a flash her armor changed. I'm not too sure if she wanted an audience of two or she was just wanted me to see it. The earthbending tunic she had been wearing changed to a gray and blue wool robe. The sleeves were wide allowing me to see more of Osborn's arm. The bottom was like a skirt as the fabric barely reaches her knees. On the torso of the shirt a hammer symbol was displayed in black.

Catching my eye, Osborn grinned haughtily. "Look at my chest. I thought you were a bit young for that"

I laughed. "As if I'd want what's there. What are you ten? I've seen much better."

Pakku and Osborn were surprised by my rather obscene comment. Did Pakku not remember what it was like to be a 13 year-old boy? I was being tame compared to some of my friends.

Osborn brushed off my comment choosing to ignore me for now. In her new gray and blue clothing, Osborn strutted ahead of Pakku leading the way deeper into the forest. Pakku shrugged at me before following. I brought up the rear once again as we delved deeper into in the unknown. I checked my inventory again and only found trash mats. I didn't want to admit it, but I was slightly disappointed to have received anything of note.

(-)

I heard the wolves before I saw them. Osborn in lead was suddenly bowled over by a large red and black wolf-bat. Pakku leapt forward and kicked its snout away from Osborn's downed body. I took up the stance I had been using waterbending and looked around for other wolf-bats. I did not have to wait long.

Another wolf-bat lunged from the tree above us. I only caught it because I was already siphoning water from my flasks. I threw up my hands reaching out with the water under my control. The wolf-bat landed in the levitating pool of water and let out a howl, which I quickly stifled with a turn of my hand. The water rose around the wolf-bat in a sphere. It was morbid watching this creature drown, but I was comforted by the fact I was trapped in a digital world with virtual animals.

I was struck from behind. A wolf-bat I knew from its snarling. It began to claw at my back and neck dealing substantial damage. My health was in the yellow within seconds. Panicking I waved my hands and drenched myself with a wave of water. The wolf-bat unwilling let go as I pulled it away with water. I uncapped the rest of the canteens containing water and turned to face the crafty wolf-bat. I almost ran away the moment I saw them. _Almost_.

There were several packs of wolf-bats facing me. Red eyes staring back at me from the treetops and bushes. I spoke as calmly as the situation could warrant. "Pa-Pakku. Osborn."

Pakku didn't even look at me as he replied. "We're a little busy. Take care of it."

He seemed irritated at me for interrupting their fight. I turned my head slowly careful to keep the majority of the wolf-bats in sight. Osborn and Pakku were facing an enraged _Boss_ Wolf-bat. Above its head floated red text announcing its name for all to see. _Lupa. _

I didn't know a lot about Roman mythology, but I did know of Lupa and I hoped she wasn't accompanied by Picus. One boss was enough.

I turned back to the _tribe_ of wolf-bats. It might have been my imagination, but I am sure they began to smile. I decided to attack first. With a wave of my hand a sizable wave of water rushed towards the creatures. I made sure to keep control of the wave because my source of water was very limited. Most of the wolf-bats were hit, but their health remained relatively the same.

They didn't wait for me to recall the water and most of the monsters lunged. I count five immediately in front of me. I stepped to side dodging one wolf-bat and knocked another with my foot. In one continuous motion I spun and knocked away the nearest wolf-bat with a whip of water.

I remembered a scene from the cartoon series Avatar: the Last Airbender. _Katara forming a circle of water tentacles around her._ I knew didn't have the control to perform such a move, but the memory did give me an idea. I pushed away the next two wolf-bats with another whip of water before I recalled all the water I could reach to my feet. I was essentially standing in a puddle of water up to my shins. I thoroughly controlled the water surrounding me. More wolf-bats emerged from the forests and began to circle me.

There were now nine wolf-bats facing me, each in varying states of health. I had to succeed or the first time because they would not fall for it twice. Kayaba made sure of that.

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. I heard a soft growl and bark. I almost felt the tension in the wolf-bats' joint as they all prepared to pounce. Though I may have blinded myself I would still hear them move. It had happened. All of the wolf-bats save two launched themselves forward. I felt their humid breaths as they neared me thinking I was unaware of their movement.

I extended my hands outwards on each side of my body. Ice erupted around me. The wolves being in mid-lunge could not stop themselves and were impaled upon the jagged ice spears. Most of the wolf-bats were unable to remove themselves from the ice spikes and summarily died once their health hit zero. After the polygons cleared from deaths of several wolf-bats I realized I still had four more to kill.

A grunt behind me reminded me of the battle raging behind me. I glanced back to see Osborn knocked off her feet and land with a thump. Pakku filled her place kicking and punching wildly to keep Lupa occupied.

A growl alerted reminded me of my own predicament and I face the four remaining wolf-bats. They all stood posed to lunge, but the monsters hesitated. I realized my ice offense was still up and it daunted the wolf-bats after so many of their pack had died upon its tip. I relaxed and allowed the ices to reform into a pool of water. I didn't wait for the wolf-bats to react. I formed three tendrils of water and launched it at the beasts.

Three of the wolves dodged, but I caught fourth and wrapped the tendrils around its midsection, legs, and head. I _pulled_ with the water. I grimaced as the wolf-bat was pulled apart before shattering into polygons. In that moment, I felt more empowered than I had in a long time. I had been fighting three packs of three wolf-bats and was _winning_! The stats I had chosen to invest in seemed to be more than affective. The three remaining wolf-bats were crouched with their bloody red eyes locked onto my form.

I heard the flapping before I saw it. I almost ducked in time, but its talons managed to nick my arm. I cried out. Not because I felt any pain, but out of surprise. The arm the wolf-bat had scratched felt strange, but I ignored the sensation in order to retaliate. I swiped my hand at the wolf-bat in the air and a spear of water was fired at the creature. It missed but with a strong downward motion I struck and killed one of the other wolf-bats on the ground. Three more left I reassured myself. I was starting to tire and would be of little use in Osborn and Pakku's fight if I did not finish quickly.

The wolf-bats on the ground lunged for my legs, while the one in flight dived at my head. Smart creatures they were, but a quick wall of water blocked the assault. As the flying wolf-bat attempted to escape my reach I knocked the grounded wolf-bats away with the wall of water. The two wolves shattered leaving only one wolf-bat. It was easy to finish this wolf-bat. It became enraged because it was the sole survivor of the encounter and launched itself at my throat.

'_Predictable'_. I thought before jabbing my sword in its belly. I would have liked to use a sword skill, but in my fatigue I decided to preserve energy. The wolf-bat snarled and growled at me as it died unable to remove itself from my blade. I would have liked to rest at the moment, but I could still hear Osborn and Pakku fighting for their lives. Lupa only had one bar of health left, but it was still in the green. Osborn had considerably less health and was in the red, while Pakku barely remained in yellow.

I closed my eyes to focus. There was a puddle around me of used water, which had yet to disperse. Though it was only half of the water I had started, with I knew it just enough to fight a boss and make a difference. I charged. The points I put in agility came into play as I moved surprisingly fast to the battlefield. I gestured behind me before thrusting my hands forward. Water rushed around me to collide with Lupa. Pakku looked very relieved to see me.

"Osborn is spent. She had to block Lupa's strongest swipes with her earthbending so I wouldn't be killed." Pakku explained. Osborn was currently breathing loudly next to him sword in hand and eyes closed in exhaustion. I sympathized with her plight. Though I could still waterbend it was becoming quite taxing to do so.

I said as much to Pakku. He seemed to consider me before gesturing to Lupa who was currently recovering from the wave of water that had knocked her over. Pakku grimaced as Lupa rose to her full imposing height.

"I need to hold her with all you have. Both of you." Pakku said sounding slightly desperate. He continued. "I will try to finish Lupa with unarmed skill, but I cannot be obstructed."

Osborn said nothing but nodded. I laughed anxiously but agreed as well. It was likely a very difficult task to immobilize a boss. Without pause I formed several tendrils, which shot forward grasping at the feet of Lupa. As Lupa made to jump away, but an arch of earth kept the boss earthbound. Osborn promptly fainted leaving me to hold Lupa. The water around Lupa's paws and legs abruptly froze. I gasped as stars began to dance in front of my eyes. It was becoming difficult to focus, but I managed to snake a leash of water around Lupa's head and pull downwards.

Pakku didn't need to be told when to attack. Once Lupa's head was ground level his hand was covered in a glowing blue light as he went to town on the boss's head. I absently noted his attacks were ferocious. He tore into the eyes, ears, nose, and neck. I let out a sigh of relief as the final bar of the boss began to decrease swiftly. I didn't release my hold until Lupa's health reached zero. The boss cried out dramatically and shattered just like every other monster. Then I heard the sound of trumpets.

* * *

**Action! I know I promised more mechanics explanation, but I just got carried away with the action. My writing style is a work in progress (especially action scenes). I realize this story is not exactly a 'smooth' read, but its evolving I hope. Grammar is one my biggest short comings when it comes to writing. Hopefully my writing becomes less clunky and better representative of my ideas as this story progresses.**


	4. Against

The Brave Snail

**Darkling Plain**

You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life –Churchill

* * *

_The boss cried out dramatically and shattered just like every other monster. Then I heard the sound of trumpets._

* * *

The boss dropped a leather tunic, a pair of gloves, and goggles with green tinted lenses. I was secretly hoping to get the tunic, but Pakku won our little rock-paper-scissor contest. He chose to take the tunic and Osborn, having beaten me, picked the gloves. So I was left with the green tinted goggles. That is not to say I was unappreciative, but I honestly deserved to pick first considering I did the most work throughout the encounter. I said as much to Osborn, but she just shook her head deploringly at me before reminding me it was a team effort.

I was tempted to drench her with a small globe of water, but I restrained myself. Osborn had yet to fully recover her health, which was currently sitting at red. The health regeneration in this game is nearly useless. It would take half an hour before Osborn's health rose to yellow again, so Pakku decided it was too dangerous to continue with our health so low. My health was in the yellow currently, but I still felt another monster encounter would be the end of me.

As we made our selves comfortable under an aged oak tree I opened up the UI and opened the states menu. I was half way to level 5, which I suppose was impressive considering we were only several days into the game.

An exaggerated motion by Osborn made me look up from the stats window. The red head was stomping repeatedly on the ground as if she was trying to make as much noise as possible and attract a monster. Pakku had the same thought and asked her to stop. She did with a sigh.

"I didn't see crap. Vibration sight is apparently a myth." The girl sat back down and relaxed under the bright sun light. Pakku let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

"It takes an exceptional earthbender to see through vibration. Maybe Kayaba made it a level requirement or something." Oh, Osborn had been trying to emulate the seismic sense that Master Earthbenders like Top Bei Fong from the famed TV show utilized. I chuckled at the absurdity of Osborn being able to use it.

Osborn rounded on me. "Don't laugh! Pakku told me about Bloodbending and I haven't seen you do it!"

I scowled at her. "Blood bending is definitely more difficult to perform than seismic sensing, I assure you."

"You still can't do it, and you're level 4." Osborn said with nasally voice. "I bet you I am a better Earthbender than you are a Waterbender…"

I was tempted to splash her on the spot, but I wasn't sure if that would kill her or not. I didn't want to be a murderer. Not over something so petty, which is an ironic truth considering I'm full of vitriol and pettiness. If she had taunted me two days ago I would have attacked her for all I was worth. I don't think I have undergone any profound personality shifts in these past few days, but I guess knowing I was higher level than her kept me from acting rashly.

A person can't build fame bullying the weak after all. At least not the type of fame I wanted.

"I would defeat you so succinctly it wouldn't be fair. I respectfully decline." To annoy her even more I laughed condescendingly. Osborn growled before picking up her hand, which was gripping a head-sized piece of earth.

I'd been prepared for that reaction and destroyed the earth chunk with a swift whip of water. Osborn hopped on her feet and made to dive at me, but Pakku grabbed her wrist. "Too far Rose. Shrew is correct, He's level 4. Even if you were more skilled I'm willing to bet he's still quicker."

And speed is not an earthbender's forte I added silently. It was interesting that Pakku called her "Rose" instead of Osborn, but I didn't comment. I figured they knew each other before this game anyway. Their relationship was too amiable not to have known each other previously.

A whistle sounded from the forest canopy above us. I looked up in time for my shoulder to be impaled by a lance of ice. Needless to say I was beyond shocked and more than a little horrified. It didn't hurt at all, but there a sickening pressure through my shoulder where the ice landed. I let out a shrill scream before a rumbling thundered throughout the ground. I was too focused on the icicle running me through to really care.

A blur of blue was the only indication of Pakku having reacted. I heard a man explain a shout of warning as Pakku apparently charged our attackers. I was still staring dumbly at my injured shoulder. My screams were cut off as I took a breath and tried to regain my senses. In the back of my mind I was embarrassed to have screamed so dramatically, but I was still too aware of my health indicator dropping slowly.

I shuddered as I slowly gripped the spear. I heard Osborn let out a cry before an arch of stone formed around my head just in time to block a sphere of flame. Pakku and Osborn were fighting a waterbender _and_ firebender? I had to do something, but what can I do when I was pinned to the ground by a frozen projectile.

Oh. I am fucking waterbender!

I realized my stupidity too late. A cascading crash of polygons and pixels landed near my head. Someone or something (it could be a monster as I haven't seen the attackers yet) had their health depleted to zero if the death squalls were to be trusted. I quickly melted the ice pinning me down and turned my body so I could see who had died.

Osborn. Lay next to me. Her eyes and mouth wide open in astonishment. Her health had been so _low_ after the boss battle. Who else would have fallen? She looked at me then. This wide-eyed prideful girl began to cry as her body began to become amorphous and disintegrate.

"Daddy. I'm scared." Osborn screamed as she became less and less composed of simulated flesh and more of data. All that remained of her legs were scattered bits of code. Pakku howled in paternal rage and horror.

Pakku was her father. And of course this fact was obvious now that I had the beneficial perspective of hindsight bias. I should have known. I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be pinned for so long. How horrible for this man, Pakku, witnessing the death of his child. I also realized how little I knew these two people. We were strangers yet; the genuine horror I felt for this man and Osborn is real.

Osborn was fading and I simply watched as she mumbled about her mother and father. About some divorce and time spent with her dad. "Akako!" Pakku yelled his voice full of emotions that were beyond my scope of empathy.

I witnessed the death of a 16-year-old girl named Hayashi Akako without blinking or shedding a tear. Akako who simply loved to spend time watching her father do something he loved. Sometimes she liked watching him fashion toys out of wood or even help him answer the correct questions for the questionnaire game-show he enjoyed to watch from his single room apartment. Or in this case, play a game that he was so enthusiastic to play.

I learned all of this from the dying girl's rambling. A girl who simply loved her father.

I stood up. Ducking my head so I didn't hit it on the arch Osborn had risen to protect me. Pakku was on his knees before the spot Osbo- Akako had been moments previous. Pixels. In the end she was pixels. A human reduced to pixels. I glanced briefly at the two attackers. One was on the ground now a mess of shattered polygons much like Akako had been moments ago. Pakku had managed to defeat one of them it seems.

The other was crouched over his companion. The aggressor had a façade of stark apathy, but I recognized grief when I saw it. Pakku was too real an example. I don't know what he said to the defeated man, but the pixel marked man started to smile. At his carefree and relieved expression I finally began to feel something other than sadness. Mind numbing anger.

I was going to destroy the survivor. I took in his every feature.

Stupidly glossy hair tied into an oriental bun atop his ugly pimpled forehead. A brown cloak embroidered with a fine white silk. Torso covered by a plain leather chest piece and legs clothed similarly. Above all else I examined the missing finger on his left hand that he was currently using to amuse the dying player.

Water from the initial battle lay docile on the earth no more as the liquid rose simultaneously and formed a ring around me. The surviving aggressor looked up amused at my actions.

"I saw you struggling to remove an _ice_ lance and you're a waterbender! If not for your girl I would have killed you sooner, but now is a good time I guess." The man came at me with firebending. The idiot.

His attacks were extinguished easily by quick defenses of water. I would have grown worried by his constant powerful blasts and wave of flame if not for the pond I spied directly behind him. I twisted my body calling forth my element. The first wave of water knocked him off balance, which interrupted his offense and allowed me to send a torrent of water into his chest knocking him back.

I didn't let him rise to his feet again. Tendrils of water formed around his body and swiftly froze. The firebender was now fettered to the ground. I stared down at him with a small amount of detachment. I noted that he was no man and probably around Osborn's age. I was silly to expect otherwise. This was a war to be fought mostly by the youths of Japan after all.

I didn't know what to say to him before I used all the remaining water at my disposal to end him.

Everything except his eyes was encased by ice now, so he probably couldn't say anything. I was about to begin the process of becoming a murder when what looked like a black eggs landed at my feet. Before I could comment smoke blanked the area obscuring my view of the murdering aggressor. I felt the heat nipping at my heels before remembering to shield myself. Water formed a barrier in front of me where the intense heat was emanating.

I ducked needlessly a wave flame came at where my head would be. The barrier of water I formed extinguished the flames nicely. Realizing my prisoner was likely freed I went back on the offense. Punching out I sent a missile of water into the blinding smoke. I felt it impact something so I sent another missile this time hastily frozen.

The loud _thunk _indicated I hadn't hit a person at all. I attempted to clear the fog by soaking the clearing in an explosion of water. It only slightly worked, but it was enough. My icy fetters were melted and a tree was being impaled by a spear of ice.

Dammit.

(-)

At the center of a large empty building within a slightly disserted neutral town sat a stone and on that stone every player's name was written. If they lived then it would show the player's in-game name in immaculate neat print. If the player was deceased it showed their name crossed out, how they died, and when.

I visited this stone a few days after Pakku and I had returned to Tellus City. Agil finally gave me the freedom I deserved, and I used this time to give Pakku the time alone he needed. We didn't speak. The only word Pakku had said throughout our remaining time together had been simple.

"Firebender with a missing finger." I understood and nodded affirmatively. He'd left me standing outside the Jasmine and Jade Inn. We would see each other again, hopefully.

As I sat transfixed in front this depressing stone I found her. _OsbornXVI_, I didn't know until now her name had roman numerals in it. _Status: Deceased, Date: Nov. 10__th__, 2022, Killed by "player-name". _I didn't know the waterbender's name or the firebender's name, so I would never know who struck the final blow. But that didn't matter. Not really. I would kill the firebender the next time we met just the same.

It is strange though. I would think I'd have an aversion to killing another person in cold blood, but I've had a surprisingly easy time rationalizing the need for this player's immediate death. I was in a world of supernatural powers, which only made it easier for me to kill this murderer at the next opportunity. I refuse to think of it as revenge because I knew Pakku bore that cross alone. I simply felt I owed it to Osborn. A life for a life. She saved mine, so I would justify her life.

How do you justify a life by killing isn't a question I was willing to think about. I'll get there when I get there I guess. I came here for a purpose I remembered. This monolithic stone bore the name of the deceased and I intended to honor that weight.

I placed a single rose formed of my most meticulous and skilled waterbending I'd performed yet. A rose of ice that was not completely frozen as it contained freely moving water. What was particularly special about this rose was its tint.

A light red almost pink rose of ice.

(-)

**One week later… (Nov. 20****th****, 2022 - 14 days into the game)**

I am ashamed to admit I gave up on looking for Osborn's killer or assisted killer. It wasn't practical for me to spend as much time around the firebending city palace of Mars. The monsters around the town were particularly hostile to me and there were few unlimited sources of water to be found, which was a problem considering I needed to refill my water canteen constantly to continue killing these monsters. The canteens would refill by themselves, but the process simply took too long.

I tried to refrain from acting obscenely hostile to approaching firebenders as I didn't want to categorize them all as bad. It was ironic that the man-boy I was hunting was a firebender at all. If the waterbender had survived I might not have been so aggressive in my search since we would frequent the same places, but like the TV show had depicted more often than not. Firebenders had a tendency to be assumed as bad from the start.

Believing every firebender to be a bad seed is a prejudice I could afford to act on if I planned on assisting in the clearing of this game floor bosses. It was a ridiculous notion that all firebenders were bad in fact most players chose the element in order to go against the mold. Yet, my prejudice beliefs will likely persist until I actually befriend a firebender. And making friends was something I could do after gaining power, skill, and levels.

I needed to grow strong and I needed experience…

I needed friends.

* * *

**This chapter was a long time coming. It's been sitting in my computer for months now. I was a bit hesitant to post this chapter, but here it is. I apologize for it being so short.**

**Any questions feel free to PM or Review.**

**Hoped you liked the quicker pace.**

**R&R**

**~Eph**


End file.
